Conventionally, a fuel injection valve used in an internal combustion engine is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. The conventional fuel injection valve includes an injection-hole plate in which a plurality of injection holes through which fuel is ejected to the outside is formed. The axis of injection hole is inclined toward the outer side of the injection-hole plate (the upstream side of a main flow direction of the fuel directed to the injection hole), as it proceeds from the inlet side of the injection hole to the outlet side thereof. Also, the injection hole has a recessed portion formed in an inner wall of the injection hole on the upstream side of the main flow direction of the fuel, such that the recessed portion extends from an inlet edge portion of the injection hole to an outlet edge portion of the injection hole.
The applicant recognizes documents as listed below, including the above-indicated document, as those related to the present invention.